


A Home In Hell

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Shadowhunters Collection [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Demon Deals, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: After losing your brother-your desperation and grief lead you to Azazel.





	A Home In Hell

“I’m sorry, y/n. We were outnumbered. He…”

Alec’s words seemed muffled, as though he was a million miles away. You were barely paying any attention, instead gazing at the cuts and gashes across the face which usually smiled at you-now lifeless and cold. His knuckles were covered in dried blood, shirt soaked red.

A sudden wave of nausea hit you, your stomach churning as you ran out of the room, before vomiting all over the floor.

You held yourself up on shaky legs, catching your breath and shrugging Alec’s hand off your shoulder as he tried to soothe you.

And then you found yourself walking, ignoring Alec’s yells as your legs carried you out into the city- one place in mind.

“Ah-if it isn’t my favourite little Shadowhunter”.

“You-how powerful are you?” you asked, not bothering to entertain him.

“What?”

“You’re a Greater Demon. How much power do you have?” you asked urgently.

“More than your human mind could dream of. But I’m sure you knew that”, he replied, sipping his drink and smirking, waiting for you to get to the point.

“I-I need you to bring my brother back”, you whispered, glancing at him, eyes still bloodshot, telling him everything he needed to know.

“Ah-mortals and death. When will you learn it is inevitable?” he sighed, standing to refill his glass.

“Can you do it or not?” you huffed, impatient and desperate.

“Of course I can bring a human back. But-why should I?” he asked, swirling his drink, eyebrow raised in wonder.

You should’ve known there’d be a price to pay. There always was with a demon. But you were willing to do anything to bring your brother back.

“What do you want?”

“You”, he stated, leaning against the table and staring at you with a blank expression.

“Me?”

“Yes-I’ve come to enjoy your…company. Far more entertaining than the demons who surround me. So…I bring your brother back. And you leave your band of half-breeds and come with me”.

You knew if you accepted there’d be no coming back. You’d probably never see your brother again-and you’d be down in Hell with Azazel forever. 

But it’d be worth it if it meant your brother could live his life properly.

Besides-there’d been countless opportunities for Azazel to kill you. Yet-you were still alive.

“Ok”, you answered, taking his outstretched hand, before finding yourself in Hell the next second.

“Welcome home”.


End file.
